Roots
by Shiro Hitsuji
Summary: Soul and Maka go to Europe to visit their relatives. Manga-verse after Soul became a Death Scythe
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own Soul Eater, period.

ENGLISH IS NOT MY MOTHER LANGUAGE SO PLEASE DON'T KILL ME WHEN YOU FIND ERRORS BE KIND AND HELP A FELLOW WRITER IMPROVE HER SKILLS

Chapter I - Arrival

"Wow, France sure is beautiful" Maka said cheerfully, closing her eyes and feeling the warmth of the sun on her face. "Soul?"

The Death Scythe had slowed down his pace and seemed lost in his thoughts. He had an annoyed look in his face ever since they caught the plane and hadn't said an word since they arrived.

_I wonder what is annoying him so much. Is it possible that he doesn't miss his home even a little bit?_ Maka thought it was best not to ask, or she'd might end up upsetting him even more.

They arrived at the train station and stopped in front of the departure schedule. Maka wasn't fluent in French, so she waited patiently her partner to voice the instructions.

"Hmm… Next one heading to the Netherlands arrives in 20 minutes."

"Well, that will take a while. You don't need to wait for it, I'll be okay."

"What are you talking about? I can't just leave you here, you don't even speak French!"

"Oh, c'mon, I know you hate waiting. I'm sure someone speaks English here."

"… I don't wanna go now, OK?" The annoyed face made its comeback. Maka stayed silent because that was all she could do. Soul was that kind of guy, when he had a problem there's was no point on trying to talk about it.

Both sat down as they waited for the train. The place was crowded, people rushed through the station, every minute there was a train coming and leaving. It was nothing like Death City, everything was different, everything was new.

"So, why exactly is your mother in the Netherlands anyway? I though she lived in Japan" Soul asked finally breaking the silence.

"She does, she's just in some kind of mission there. Ah – there, the train! Is that one, right?" Maka pointed jumping from the bench

Soul nodded and got up. "You sure you'll be okay by yourself?"

"Sure, mama is going to meet me when I arrive there, so it's not like I'm going to get lost or anything," Maka laughed, but was happy that the boy was concerned.

"Ok, then! Bye, Soul! Take care!"

"Don't get yourself in any mess!"

"Likewise! And be nice to you family!" She said this time with a serious look.

Soul sighed and scratched the back of his neck. "Yeah, yeah."

Note: In my story Soul family lives in france, therefore Soul is French. It wasn't hinted where he is from in the series, although "Evans" is an welsh surname, so my guess is that he comes from Scotland/England. But that would kinda ruin the concept geographically, because I wanted Maka to go to Netherlands. :P Besides, I felt like putting him in Chopin's country, since he is my favourite pianist.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter II – Meeting

Soul sat down on the sidewalk and leaned back watching the sky. Damn, he sure hated waiting. _I hope she's alright… Damn what is taking him so long? I'm sure I said I'd be right here._

Finally, a black limousine stopped by. Soul quickly got in.

"Long time no see, James."

"Is good to see you in good health, master Soul. Shall we go now?"

"Sure" Soul yawned and felt asleep as soon as the car started moving.

_Just like the old times. _James couldn't help but to smile as his master snored open-mouthed, with messy hair and neglected clothes, resembling that young child that would sleep in his limousine on the way to home, tired after a piano class.

-------

Maka woke up when the train stopped.

_Wow, I must have been r__eally tired. I can't believe I already arrived… Mama… I can't wait to see you after so long!_

She got down at the platform still drowsy, anxiously searching for that familiar face. And then, finally, she was there, right in front of her, that tall woman, long fair hair which beautifully rested in her showder, and emerald eyes that shined reflecting the lights of the night.

"Mama!" Maka waved in the middle of the crowd. When Kami noticed her she did the same, and Maka went running across the platform at full speed, only to bury her head in her mother's chest and hug her tightly.

"Now, now" Kami smiled and lifted her daughter's face to take a good look. "What happened to that little girl I left in Death City? You've grown so much and I wasn't around to see it happen"

"Really? Papa said I look like you when you were my age… Maybe some day I will look as pretty as you…" Maka blushed slightly and looked away with an frustrated face.

"Eh? What's with that low self-esteem? That's not like you!" Kami kidded and messed with Maka's hair. "But I fell pleased that you think of me that way." then Kami's aura suddenly changed "What about Spirit? Didn't Shinigami kill him yet?" she was still smiling but she couldn't deceive Maka.

"No… but almost happened many times, though. Oh, yeah, did you know? I made a Death Scythe!"

"Yup, the news got to me fast. I'm really proud of you. You made a strong one, huh?"

"You bet! But we still have a lot of training to do."

"Nah, no need to be modest now. I'm looking forward to meeting him someday."

"Sure." _I wonder what is he doing now…_

Ta-da! End of chapter 2. Review please!!!!! And fix my grammar errors…


	3. Chapter 3

CHAPTER 3 – Where We Belong

Something inside that house made Soul feel uncomfortable, even though it was the place he one day called home. Upon entering that mansion an inexplicable felling of gloominess took over and the boy froze at the first steps of the huge stairs. He stood there, thinking of what to say to those strangers he called family.

"Soul?"

Soul snapped out of his thoughts and looked up to find his brother upstairs. He didn't change much: still had that impeccable air that soul hated and envied so much.

"Wes." Soul replied, grabbing his baggage that he insisted to carry, much to William's disapproval.

"That's it? Almost 3 years without news about you and all you have to say is "_Wes"_?

"I was busy."

"You could have called, you know."

"Eh" Soul sighed and rolled his eyes. _You sound just like someone I know. _"I'm here now, aren't I?"

The older brother placed one of his hands in Soul's shoulder, and analyzed him for a few seconds. "You changed a lot. Each day that passes you and I look more alike." Wes gave him a serene smile, but Soul looked away, hiding his real fellings.

_Yeah, right, mister perfect. Like anyone could be __ever as good as you._

"I see you're chatty as ever, Soul. C'mon, mother and grandmother are awaiting you." 

"So, your mission is to find this group? Maka hurried up her pace to catch up with his mother.

"Yeah. It is supposedly a group of people with angel–shaped souls. The group is scattered throughout the world, but one of these members is located here."

"Angel-shaped? Grigori? You mean, like you and me?"

Kami stopped and looked at her daughter. "Ah, Shinigami must have told you then. Yes, that's correct, we both have this rare soul shape. But I believe he did not tell you everything about it." She looked at her watch clock.

"And you're gonna ask their help? For beating Kishin, that is?

"Yes, but we've got to win their trust first."

"'We'?"

"Uh-huh. That's why I called you."

"Mama, I don't think I follow. We're going to do something for them?

"No. We're going to join them."

"Huh?"

The girl had thousands of questions popping out in her mind, but as she felt the presence of a brother soul approaching them, she knew that all of them would be answered soon enough.

END OF CHAPTER 3

Sorry to keep you waiting, guys. Hope you like it.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4 - Angels to Ghosts

"Oh, there you are. Frank, right?"

"My apologies, I`m late. I`m a failure when it comes to appointments..." The young man laughted nervously "But no doubt you two are the ones I``m supposed to meet, I could feel your wavelenght miles away. Shall we go?"

While mother and daughter were guided throughout the city, something was troubling Maka`s mind.

Maka knew he was talking about her mother`s wavelenght, but it was weird neither she or Kami got aware of the man`s presence until he was standing in front of them.

She waited, but when she realized her mother wouldn`t ask she did herself. "Eh, how come I couldn`t feel your wavelenght, despite it being so strong?"

"Well, that`s because I`m not reckless like you two. I can`t be. Your mother is one of the strongest meisters out there and can take care of herself and if I recall, you live at Death City and has the protection of Shinigami. I`m just an avarege guy, you see. I don`t even know how to fight. That`s why I joined the Legion, actually, that`s why they came to me. You have no idea how much the demons and witches fear Grigori. And that`s why it`s so dangerous. Going out at broad day light with this anti-demon wavelenght of mine is like invitating the baddies to my own funeral."

"And that`s why we`re going to join Legion, Maka." Kami explained, feeling bad for throwing so much information at her kid at one time." Maka`s brain seemed to be about to break at any moment. "We`re going to learn how to conceal ourselves, much like what witches do."

"But don`t they use their magic for that? How-" The girl stopped talking when they arrived at an small church. The man walked to the back of the church, where they found an wooden door with the words "Wij zijn degenen decended uit de hemel. Alleen we zijn engelen. Tesamen zijn we Legion."

He opened the door, and they entered.

Soul entered his old room and fell down at the bed. After hours of "How much you`ve grown", "What a fine young man you`ve turned into" and those usual interrogational sesions regarding women, school, piano practise and eating habits followed by the struggle against cousins that wanted to see his scythe form, he felt worn out.

He was surprised to see that everything was just like it was before he left. His room was so clean that Soul concluded his mother must`ve told the maid to clean it everyday, but leave everything at the right place. It was like they were waiting, for the day that Soul would come back home. Knowing this, Soul couldn`t tell them that he wasn`t planning to come back. They must have missed him, just like he was missing Maka, Black Star and everyone.

The door knocked. "Soul?" It was Wes voice. "Soul, I have something to show you. Come downstairs."

Wow, it seems like ages since I last updated this story. Thank you everyone that reviewed!Small chapter is small  
On a side note: use google translator, the sentence is in DUTCH


End file.
